Harriet hp
by itscrooky
Summary: Harriet Snape. Daughter of Lily Evans and Serverus Snape. Oh though she thought. Harriet's mother was killed by a dark lord. Harriet wants answers. Who was her father? Who was the dark lord and can she defeat it?


Lily Evans.

Born with muggle parents.

Reddest of hair that you could see from a mile away.

Griffindor.

Severus Snape.

Son of muggle born father, Tobias Snape and witch mother, Eileen Prince.

Snowy white skin that illuminates from his jet black hair.

Slytherin.

Ever since Lily was young. She was called a freak by her sister, Petunia.

Lily wasn't normal, unlike the rest of her family. She discovered she has magical powers.

She was a _witch_ _._

She first discovered this when she out on the fields with her sister, Lily thought it was the coolest thing ever. That she could make flowers blossom in her hands. As she showed it to her sister. Her sister called her a freak and bullied her, because of her powers.

That was also the day when she first met Severus Snape. When he appeared out from a tree and scared off Petunia.

Lily wasn't afraid of Severus. She instantly knew that he also have these magical powers. It's an instinct that she yet discovered.

Snape stayed by her side for as long as he could. He was there to comfort when things got out of hand with Lily's family. They would practice their magic together, discovering new things. It would bring joy to their faces.

He told her that she was special.

They'd promise that they would never leave each others sides.

They both turned eleven and both have a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They both got their school equipment and ran though nine and three quarters at Kings Cross station and sat next to each other on Hogwarts Express.

They both stood together in line, watching the kids get sorted in their houses; Hufflepuff, Griffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin by the sorting hat.

Lily was called by the teacher. Only her, Snape and few other boys were left. He watched her every move. Excited on what her house might be.

'GRIFFINDOR' The sorting hat yelled.

Everyone cheer, she ran towards the Griffindor table and introducing herself to everyone around her.

'Hi, I'm Lily' was all Snape heard. He couldn't hear his own name been called out because he was so intrigued with Lily.

He finally heard his name and got sorted into Slytherin.

He was shocked, he thought that he could never see Lily again.

As the years go by. Snape was bullied by a Griffindor boy named James Potter, along side with his sidekicks; Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin.

Lily always hated James, and how he treats Snape, James doesn't understand Snape unlike Lily does.

Lily always sit next to Severus whenever they had classes together. When they don't, they both sit at the back of the class.

Like they said, they stayed together.

They both finished Hogwarts and decided to get married, and have a beautiful baby girl, named Harriet.

Black hair, has her mothers eyes and the face of Severus. This was their baby.

Snape started teaching at Hogwarts. Then became the head teacher for Slytherin House. Lily was a stay at home mother. She was using magic to help her clean the house, and to look after Harriet.

Lily had a secret. And it was eating her alive. And she needed to tell Severus but she can't. She couldn't bare it. She couldn't handle it.

She sobbed in Harriet's room. Just looking at her makes her cry harder.

'Mummy loves you, okay. Harry, Harry you are so loved. Harry be safe. Harry, be strong' she whispers to Harriet.

At that moment, Severus walked into Harriet's room and spotted Lily. He ran up to her and hugged her.

'Lily, Lily what's wrong?'

'Severus, I have something to tell you, and please don't get angry...'

'What... what is it?'

'Before Harriet was born, you were away for a whole month. I got lonely, I needed company. I somehow bumped into James Potter, we kept in touch ever since then. I-I sent him a letter saying that he could come over. He came over and... and'

'and what?'

'He confessed that he loved me. He loved me ever since he first saw me at Hogwarts, then he-he kissed me and... and I... Severus'

'I don't believe this'

'He was scared of you, James, That's why he bullied you. So he could win me over.

Lilly sobbed harder whilst Snape stood up in disbelief.

'Did you.. you two?...'

'Yes. Severus, Harriet isn't your baby. It's Jame's'

'HOW DARE YOU!'

'Please, I'm so sorry... I-I'

'NO LILY, HOW COULD YOU? I LOVED YOU AND NOW YOU THREW MY LOVE AWAY!'

Snape muttered something that Lily couldn't hear. All of a sudden clouds of thunder rolled in from the outside and every light source was blown out. Darkness is all she can see.

Fog suddenly rolled in, making Lily gasp for oxygen. Harriet started to cry hysterically.

'Severus.. Severus please'

Then a silhouette of fog appeared from the hallway and came towards Lily. A green bolt shot through Lily, making her fall to the ground. It flew away out of the window.

Snape realize what has happened and fell to Lily, hugging her. He was sobbing against her. He knows that's shes dying. He couldn't hear Harry crying behind him.

'Oh Lily. Lily please don't leave. Please. No, I'm so sorry'

'Severus, will you love still love me? After all this time?' Lily inhaled her last breath before dying in Severus arms. Snape sobbed has he held her tight against him.

'Always...' He whispered.


End file.
